Cole (Lego Ninjago)
Cole is the black ninja of the media and toy franchise, Lego Ninjago. He wields the Scythe of Quakes. (For other combatants named Cole, see Cole (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ruby Rose vs Cole * Cole(Lego Ninjago) VS Tremor (Completed) Battles Royale * Ninjago Battle Royale (SuperSaiyan2Link) (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Terra (DC Comic) History: Early Life: As a child, Cole's father sent him to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, hoping that he would follow in his footsteps and become a dancer. Unwilling to do so but reluctant to displease his father, Cole secretly ran away from the school, occasionally writing to his father to claim that he was still following the dancer's path. Cole began drifting from place to place, always seeking new challenges to test his strength and skill. He first met Master Wu while climbing the highest mountain in Ninjago. Learning that he had great potential, he followed the old master to the Monastery of Spinjitzu and began training to become a Ninja. Golden Weapon: Upon arriving at the Caves of Despair, Cole created a plan on how to infiltrate the Skulkin camp, but was unable to execute it as Kai ran off on his own. The three other Ninja followed and after stealing the map to Golden Weapons from Samukai, managed to locate the Scythe of Quakes. The Ninja hoped to sneak out while the Skulkin were busy, but Jay unintentionally alerted the skeletons to their presence and thus were waiting when the Ninja emerged from the caves. The Ninja faced their foes and in the process manged to unlock Spinjitzu. The Skeletons quickly retreated, as the Ninja unfortunately had awoken the Earth Dragon. Death Battle Info: Age: Like the majority of his fellow Ninja, Cole is currently in his late teens. During the events of the pilot and Season 1, he was at least 16 years of age. As the most recent events take place three to four years after the events of Season 2, he is most likely around 19. Personality: Cole is the calm and intelligent former leader of the Ninja. In the beginning, Cole lacked direction and purpose, being unable to put his skill to good use. Becoming a Ninja seemed to be the Earth Ninja's calling, since he was more than happy to accept Master Wu's offer. Cole thoroughly enjoys helping others in need and feels accomplished with a job well done. His passion for success in missions causes him to carefully plan out tactics late in the night, often resulting in lack of sleep. At first Cole insisted he was without fear, though Zane quickly saw through his facade and pointed out his fear of dragons. Shortly after, when the Ninja had to recruit their elemental dragons, Cole wanted no part in the event and awkwardly stood on top of the Earth Dragon instead of properly mounting it. Despite his initial hesitance, he grew to accept the Earth Dragon, even learning to care for it more than the other Ninja cared for their dragons. He and Zane are the most serious and focused of the six Ninja, but that does not stop him from occasionally allowing his one-track mind to get the best of him. Once he really sets his mind to something, he will remain interested in it until it is fulfilled (for instance, when he was itching for a fight in "Island of Darkness"). Cole is one to put himself at risk before his friends, and prefers to hold a strong front to ensure he can stay reliable and keep his team in order. However, he has shown sympathy toward Zane and Lloyd when they were both melancholic. When trying to comfort his allies, he seems to have trouble finding the correct words to do so, only able to accomplish the task with the example of his teammates. Cole can also be a bit selfish at times, but this is very rare. Probably the only time this happened was when he turned into a ghost(he was thinking about himself at most times). Weapons and Abilities: Cole commands the element of Earth, giving him great physical strength and durability. He can stand his ground to a supernatural degree - enemies frequently act as though they have hit a person-shaped brick wall when they bump into him. At full power, he can manipulate the earth below his feet, causing earthquakes, creating fissures, throwing rocks and dust at enemies, or even burying things in rapidly-rising mounds of dirt. Like his fellow Ninja, he can also perform Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. His strength is incredible, allowing him to bench ridiculous amounts of weight with his friends sitting on top of them. After coming to terms with his dancing heritage, Cole gains a surprising amount of grace and flexibility, allowing him to wriggle out of tight spaces when he relaxes himself. His new agility also enables him to perform the Triple Tiger Sashay, which is effective against multiple opponents or for getting himself out of trouble. In battle, Cole favors scythes, especially the Scythe of Quakes. He later wields an Elemental Blade with the power of Earth, allowing him to use his elemental powers to great effect once more. After becoming a ghost, Cole obtains ghost powers such as possessing materials (like snow), objects (like a key hole), and mechanisms (like Zane's mech). He also has the ability to phase through solid objects, but become solid himself if he concentrates. This state does, however make him weak to water. He can also levitate, and turn invisible. However, upon becoming mortal, he lost these abilities. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Lego Combatants Category:Lego Ninjago Characters Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Ninja